School days with team free will
by Doctormishawithkillerducks
Summary: Sam, Dean and Cas need to become teachers when Cas feels something supernatural is going on in a middle school. Better than it sounds I promise. Rated t for language. There are some doctor who references because we are nerds and have no life.
1. The first day

"Ok so Cas why do you think there is something going on at this school?" Said dean looking back at Cas sitting in the back seat of the impala.

"I am not sure exactly I just feel something is going on there." Said Cas

"Well I guess it couldn't hurt just looking I got us jobs as subitutes because the teachers mysteriously all won the lottery at the same time time when they don't even play." Said Sam.

"Nice job Sammy."

"Thanks so we all start tomorrow Dean I got you a job as an English teacher, sorry I figured that was where you could do the least amount of damage. Cas you are the history teacher please don't screw up the kids too much." Said Sam reading of some papers. He passed Cas a fake id.

"My name is Hector Aframain?" Asked Cas.

"Yes deal with it I am not going to change it." Said Sam.

"Sammy what are you teaching?" Asked Dean

"I am teaching math."

"God help them." Said Dean.

"You think I can't do math?"

"It is not that I just know you used to get frustrated when I didn't understand my math homework when we were growing up."

"That is because I didn't learn it for a few more years and had no idea what was going on." Snapped Sam.

The impala turned into a parking lot to a motel a few blocks away from the school. Dean stepped out followed by Sam and Cas.

"Ok I will go get us signed in, you guys go get the bags out of the trunk."said Dean as he turned and walked off to the lobby. A few minutes later he returned with some room keys. "Ok let's get some shut eye so we can deal with those ankle bitters tomorrow."

"That is fine by me." Said Sam as he set his bag down on the bed closer to the door."Cas if you don't sleep what are you going to do all night?"

"I figured just sit here a guard you two until morning." Said Cas looking around the crappy hotel room. It was painted a puke green color with mud brown carpet. There were two beds with a nightstand in between. Across from the beds was an old tv sitting on top of a beat up dresser. Cas turned to Sam and Dean who were standing at the foot of one of the beds.

"Hell no Cas you are not watching us sleep." Said Dean as head reached for the remote and turned on the tv. "Here watch this tonight." Handing Cas the remote.

"Cas are you going to tell us what the hell happened?" Asked Sam while giving Cas his best bitch face.

"This ass-butt did this shit even though I told him not to. But no! The ass-butt kept doing it and so I threatened to kill him by burning him from the inside out. We all know I am very capable of doing that so he is very lucky he isn't dead." Said Cas quickly defending himself.

"Cas you can't just threaten kids that don't listen to you." Said Sam.

"Well then you can't look at the blonde in the third row." Said Cas.

"I was not! Dean tell your boyfriend to shut the hell up!" Screamed Sam.

"Shut up wait what are we talking about?" Said Dean.

"See Cas Dean was looking at her too but you can't kill her just because you're jealous."

"Sam I do not understand what you are saying." Said Cas while he cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah I don't either one we teach eighth grade that is gross man and two what the hell do you mean about me and Cas?" Said Dean sounding rather alarmed.

"He is obviously implying that you know that I a. Usually right and for this you trust in my opinion thus I trust in yours." Said Cas feeling proud of himself for thinking he figured out sam's comments.

"Cas no just stop it that is not what I am saying but you know what I am not going to say what I mean because then Dean will take a swing at me."

"Damn right I will!" Said Dean finally figuring out the conversation.

"But why?" Asked Cas still totally lost.

"Idiot"Sam mumbles under his breath.

Just then the bell rings. Sam and Dean leave Cas to try teaching history again hopefully without any crying kids. The class comes into the history class room and sits down. All looking at Cas fearfully as he stands in the front of the room.

"Ok so we are learning about queen Elizabeth the first. So um do you guys know anything about her already?" Said Cas unsure of what to do. He is relieved when a boy in the front row raises his hand. "Yeah ok you what do you know?"

"The doctor proposed to her in the doctor who 50th Anniversary."said the boy.

"I do not understand that reference."said Cas. All of the kids in the room gasped as he said this.

"But he is amazing! Here I know what will help us learn about history, the doctor." Said a small girl with glasses in the front.

"What doctor who is sick? If you are sick just leave now!" Said Cas urgently. All of the students laughed

"He isn't for sickness. You'll see I will log into my netflix." Said a boy coming up to the front. As he does everyone in the class cheers as Cas cocks his head again confused. They all spend the period watching doctor who.

"All right well I now understand that reference but why haven't people figured it out it is so simple that his name is-" Cas was interrupted by the whole class shouting at him no.


	2. Fire, water, poetry, and the plan

**An: so thank you if read our first chapter this is just a joke between my friend and I. Please review if you want us to keep going and I hope you do because we get really bored at school. **

"Ok guys so what kind of math have you guys been working on?" Said Sam looking around the room.

"This is science your are subbing for Mr. Williams he is our science teacher." Said a boy in the front row.

"Oh crap the wrong teacher won." Said Sam under his breath. " Uuhh ok what are you guys working on?"

"Probably some complicated science crap." Said a girl in the back.

"Shouldn't you know anyways?" Said a boy.

"No I was never very good at sci- I mean I want you to tell me." Said Sam.

"He usually leaves plan on the desk." Said a girl who was trying hard not to laugh as she said this.

As Sam walked over to the desk he saw a fold with sub plans written on it. As he opens the folder the girl and the kids around her are turning red from trying not to laugh.

"Um your teacher is a man right?" Asked Sam.

All of the kids nodded.

"So did he always write in sparkly neon pink gel pen?" He asked.

The girl and the kids around her nodded while the others just looked confused.

"Ok well I guess your teacher just wants you to go play with fire in the lab stations in the back of the room. So wear gloves and don't kill anyone." He finished

"Excuse me but what are we trying to do exactly?" Said a small boy in the back.

"Fire, water, gloves. Ok? Have fun I don't care." Sam snapped

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ok guys so poetry. You guys need to share the poem and discuss it. So uh who knows how to read?" Said Dean unsure of what he was doing.

When all of the kids raised their hand he relaxed a bit.

"Um you on your feet." He pointed to a girl in the second row.

When she stood up and read the poem Dean noticed two girls in the back of the room passing notes. He silently walks up behind them and snatched the note from one of their hands. Dean slowly walked up to the front of the classroom and cleared his throat.

"Now since what you have to say is so important I will share it to the class.

Why do we have to learn poetry?

I don't know I hate it unless Mr. Hetfield is teaching it.

Really out of our three long term subs you pick him?

I think the history one is hot." Dean's voice trails of as he realizes what he is saying.

He crumples up the note and throws it away.

"Uh ok we'll I am not going to read the rest of the note because it is not what you would call fitting for the class room."

The class starts laughing except for the two girls in the back whose faces are bright red.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Well Cas I don't know what you are doing in this class but you seem to have gained some fans." Said Dean as he walked into the history class room where Sam and Cas were sitting.

"What do you mean I don't have any fans on." He said looking around the room.

"No he just mean a lot of the kids like your teaching which makes me wonder what the hell are you doing because earlier you were threatening kids and now they love you." Said Sam.

"I let them watch something called doctor who they said it was educational but you humans have history very wrong."

"That is just a show it has no educational value at all. You really thought that insane man who runs around with a box was real?" Laughed Dean.

"He is as sane as you. It did talk about hitler. He also saw the last human he could be a prophet." Said Cas

Sam and Dean both face palmed. "IT IS NOT FUCKING REAL CAS THE LITTLE SONS OF BITCHES TRICKED YOU!" Dean yelled.

"Dean calm down anyway Cas did you figure out why you think something is going on here because besides the three of us I think this is just another hell they call middle school." Said Sam.

"Yes I felt a demonic presence in one of my classes today though I could not tell who it was."

"Well the kids are out at their lockers right now go walk around and see if you feel it again." Dean said quickly now that he had calmed down.

Cas quickly walked out of the room and went up and down the hallways. He slowed down when he got near a group of girls on thei way to lacrosse practice. He then came back to the history room.

"Well Did you find anything?" Dean asked as he jumped up when he saw Cas come back in.

"There were a group of girls who had netted sticks I felt the presence again but I could not tell exactly who it was they were all too close together." Cas explained.

"Well I have an idea we can call Bobby there must be a hunter near by with a teenage girl who can handle herself around a demon. We could enroll her in the school until she figures out who it is exactly." Said Dean.

"I don't know I wouldn't want to put some girl in danger. Plus these kids are vicious what if they don't let her into their friend group or what ever." Said Sam.

"Awww poor Sammy middle flashbacks making you sad?" Said Dean mockingly.

"I am just saying a lot of things could go wrong with this plan."

"Well think this is the best way to figure this out quickly and discreetly."

"Fine go call Bobby."

Dean when out into the hallway and dialed Bobby's number.

"Hey Bobby I have a weird favor to ask you." Said Dean.

"Really because Garth just called me asking if I knew where he could get a blessed forklift, try me." Bobby said.

"Well um we need a fourteen year old girl." Dean said sheepishly.

"What the hell did you idgits do to get yourselves into human trafficking?" Bobby yelled into the phone.

"No Bobby we need a kid because we are teaching at a school that Cas thinks a demon is at. We need a girl because we narrowed it down to a group of girls but we can't tell who. We want her to become friends with them and figure out who it is." Dean quickly explained hoping no one was around to hear this.

"Ok where are you exactly?"

"We are in Spring Valley, Ohio."

"I think I know someone I will call you when I find someone mad enough to agree to this stupid plan." Said Bobby.


	3. Picking up the girl

An: so we are going to try to post every Friday with some chapter posted irregularly throughout the week so yeah please review so we are encouraged to keep going! Sorry the chapter is so short.

"Ok so Bobby is pulling a few strings to get us the girl, and he will call us back later." Said Dean walking back in the room.

"Alright well while we are waiting I say we go back to the hotel, these kids are tiring." Said Sam.

"Yeah, hey when you were having kids play with fire did anyone get hurt?"

"No surprisingly I guess if the kids like what they are doing they don't complain about how we are really bad teachers."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Dean wake up your phone is ringing," Sam looked over at Dean sleeping on the couch, "DEAN!" Sam threw a pencil that hit Dean in the face and Dean snapped awake. "Phone."

Dean grabbed his phone off the table. "Hey Bobby."

"Ok there is a girl about an hour away from you, her name is Katie. She lives with her father and I will send you the address."

"Thanks Bobby we really appreciate this."

"Just don't get her killed ok you really don't want to mess with her father."

"We will watch her, we're leaving now."

"Bye ya idgits."

Dean hung up the phone and jumped up "Ok I will go pick up the girl and will be back in a few hours."

"Take Cas with you I will hack the school system to get her enroll in time for tomorrow." Said Sam opening up his laptop.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dean and Cas stepped out of the car and walked up the dark walkway up to the front door of the small house.

"Ok well this is it." Dean said as he knocked on the door and stepped back.

A tall man came to the door. "You Dean?" He said.

"Yes and this is my friend Cas." Dean said as he gestured towards Cas.

"I am Ron, this is my daughter Katie." The man said as he pointed to a tall blonde girl standing behind him.

"Hi." Katie said waving at the two as she picked up the blue backpack at her feet.

"You will be watching her right?" Said Ron.

"Yes sir don't worry the two of us will be watching her and so will my brother." Dean said reassuringly.

"Alright, good bye Katie please be careful." Ron said turning to his daughter.

Katie waved goodbye to her dad as the three of them walked back down the little path to the impala parked on the street. Katie opened the door to the back seat and chucked her bag in followed by herself.

"So what is it exactly you want me to be doing?" Katie asked.

"Well Cas here is an angel so he thinks there is a demon at this middle school. So we narrowed it down to these group of girls but he can't tell which one. We want you to try to become friends with them, and if you can just you know like get a little drop holy water on them. You know try to be descret because otherwise kids might get hurt. This is why we didn't just get them in a room and dump holy water on them." Dean

"Yeah saving people from being scared for life seems like a good thing to do," she laughed, "so what are the girls like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you have been to middle school, you know what it is like there are the groups. The first day is when you choose what group you will be in, so what are group are they?" Katie asked.

"Uh we'll I don't know what group but they play lacrosse, um I don't know they uh-"

"What kind of clothes do they wear that kind of thing."

"Uh well they wear um skirts, hardly ever any jeans usually leggings, and I don't know just shirts. I didn't really pay attention." Dean said.

"Fine, I will just figure it out tomorrow."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey Katie, I am Sam."

"Hey."

"So I made your schedule for you while you guys were coming back." Said Sam as he handed Katie some papers.

"Ok well I uh Katie you can take that bed I will crash on the couch and Sam you take that bed." Said Dean.

"What about Cas?" Asked Katie.

"I am not a creature that needs sleep." Said Cas from across the room.

"Oh that must be nice."

"Well goodnight then."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	4. Makings friends

Dean wakes up and looks around the room to see Cas dressed and sitting in the chair by the door and he hears Sam in the bathroom. Katie however is sound asleep and curled up into a little ball with the blankets wrapped tightly around her. Dean turns his head as he hears Sam open the bathroom door.

"Hey, will you wake Katie up?" Said Sam once he noticed Dean was awake.

"Yeah, sure." said Dean as he got up off the couch and walked over to the bed. Dean started shaking Katie who had not responded to his touch. "Ok fine we will try somthing else" Dean muttered to himself as he pulled out his phone and turned the volume all of the way up. Dean held the phone to Katie's ear and blasted the alarm sound. Katie quickly moved her arm and smacked the phone out of his hand.

"Naw son." she said sleepily.

"What did you say?" Dean asked.

"Wow your a loser."

"Shut up and get dressed so we aren't late."

A few minutes later they were already to go. the four of them got into the impala and left for school.

"Oh hey Katie here is a bottle of holy water for you." said Sam passing back a pink water bottle.

"You guys just happened to have a hot pink water bottle lying around." Katie said smirking.

"No, I picked one up while they were going to get you."

"Wow, your a busy boy aren't you." Katie mocked.

"Yeah and your sassy little girl aren't you." Sam stated more than asked. the impala pulled into the still empty parking lot.

"Hey eighty percent sass twenty percent bad ass." Katie said as she got out of the car. "I thought you said we were going to be late."

"Well, we are teachers so we have to get here earlier plus, if people saw the new girl with the teachers you don't think it would look a little suspicious?" Said Dean ignoring the little sass off that had just took place.

The four of them walked towards the building and parted ways. Katie went of to go find her locker while the others went off to their classrooms. Katie wandered around for about fifteen minutes constantly looking at her watch. She went into the bathroom twice and finally found Sam's classroom, Sam had his back turned to her while he was fiddling with something on one of the lab tables. Katie silently walked up behind him and jumped up on his back.

"HIYA SAMMY." Katie shouted as she jumped. Sam stumbled backwards for a second then adjusted to the new weight on his back.

"What are the hell you doing? I thought you were the demon and was ready to kill you." Said Sam catching his breath.

"Yes because the demon would one know your real name and two decide to just jump on your back rather than just kill you right away." Katie snapped still on his back.

"Well you know this wasn't the smartest plan." Sam said deviously.

"Why?" Katie asked getting worried.

Sam started spinning as fast as he could grabbing on to Katie's legs not letting her down. Katie started squirming and trying desperately to get down but Sam was a lot stronger than her. She finally just started clinging to him praying she wouldn't get hurt when this ended. Sam started stumbling and slowing down, he dropped Katie just before falling into a chair nearby while Katie grabbed a table for support until the room stopped spinning.

"Why the hell would you do that?" panted Katie.

"Payback." Said Sam as he slowly got out of his chair still clearly dizzy.

"This means war Winchester. Watch your back literally."

"Please I can run circles around you and you will be so dizzy. Oh wait you already are"

"Oh I-" Katie was interrupted by the bell as she turned out of the room to find the history room with Cas.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ok so uh we have a new person in this class her name is yeah Katie sit right there." Said Cas awkwardly as he pointed to a spot next to a girl with long light brown hair and brown eyes. Katie sat down without saying a word. "well today I decided we are going to watch the episode entitled blink from season three of the new doctor who series."

Cas fiddles with the buttons for a few minutes before he gets the video to play. Katie stares at the screen for a few minutes until she feels a tap on her shoulder. When she turns around she sees that girl.

"Hi my name is Emily." She said.

"Katie. Is this all you guys do in this class?" Katie asked.

"Yeah pretty much. The teacher is an idiot and thinks this is educational," She laughed "He isn't as bad as the other teachers. They just tell us to play with fire or reads our notes.

"Wow this school sounds easy."

"It is just because our normal teachers quit, except for math she is still here but she is old and confused."

"I think i might like it here. Do you know how to get to room 221 from here?" Asked Katie.

"Oh yeah that is where I am going next. Here let me see you schedule," She said taking the paper out of Katie's hand. "hey we have the same english class too oh and lunch."

Just then the bell rings and everyone gets up to leave. Katie quickly grabs her books and followed Emily out of the room.

"So the science teacher doesn't give a fuck about what we do in the lab so that class is really fun unless you piss the wrong person off and then they burn you. That is what happened to Jude. He is ok but he has a really gross looking burn on his arm."

Just then a girl with long dark brown hair with the ends dyed purple came running up behind then calling out Emily's name. The two stopped and turned around right outside the classroom.

"Oh hey Katie this is Cassie." Said Emily.

"Hey" Said Cassie as she walked into the room.

Just as the three of them came in the room and put their books down Sam came over to them.

"Hey are you Katie?" Sam asked trying to sound clueless.

"Yeah."

"Hi I am your science teacher Mr. Kaplan may I pull you aside for a minute."

"Yeah sure." Said Katie walking with Sam over to his desk in the front corner of the room.

"So have you figured anything out yet?" Asked Sam quietly making sure no one could hear them.

"No because apparently demons don't just say hi I am a demon here to try to kill everyone within a twenty mile radius. So this has become a lot harder than I thought." Said Katie sarcastically.

"Ok fair enough. Just please try to hurry the faster you figure this out the faster we can get you home and everyone here will be safe."

"You don't like having me around?" She said giving Sam mock puppy eyes.

"Just go to your seat and shut up." Sam said trying not to smile at the sass.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The rest of the day was normal. everything went smoothly except for Katie spilling her bottle of holy water on the floor and not on the target at lunch. Sam saw it and laughed because even though he would never say it he liked having sassy little Katie around and this just meant that she might be around for a little longer.

Once school was over Katie walked back to the hotel not wanting to stick around for the others to be done with their teacher stuff and meetings. When she got back to the hotel Katie had no homework and was bored just sitting around. She thought of Sam spinning her around and wanted payback not really knowing what to do she quickly soaked some warheads in water and then took Sam's toothbrush and put it in the water until they got back. It was a small prank but hopefully Sam doesn't react well to sour things.

**AN:** **Ok ha sorry i said that there was going to be chapters on fridays and then didn't post. I don't really have an excuse besides laziness and you know life. Anyways just so you know school is almost over for the three of us so then posting might be really random sorry shit happens. Please don't give up on us! We don't really have any plans for this exactly so if there is a prank you think of for Sam and Katie's little war or something please just message us. Please review so we have a reason to keep going. Bye!**


	5. Sour, red hands, and post its

A little while later the three came back to the hotel room with Sam and Dean arguing about god knows what. Katie was laying on the bed with her head hanging off upside down attempting to read.

"You know it is easier to read if you don't have all of the blood rushing head." Said Sam as he threw his bag on the chair.

"You know it is easier to tell you're not a girl if you get your haircut." Katie shot back.

"Hey what is with you two always arguing?" Asked Dean from the other side of the room.

"Not my fault she doesn't know how to behave." Said Sam.

"Play nice Sammy." Called Dean.

"Whatever I am tired and going to bed." Sam yawned.

Sam walked into the bathroom with his bag. At the same time he shut the door Katie rolled off the bed as fast as she could. Disappointed when she realized the water running was the shower not the sink but she knew what was coming. Dean noticed her mini mood swing and cocked his head at her.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked.

Katie turned towards him and explained the spinning that had happened that morning and what she did to Sam's toothbrush. Dean just chuckled and shook his head.

"Well this will be very fun, Sam hates anything sour."

"I don't understand how is it that bad?" Asked Cas.

"Here Cas try this and see for yourself." Katie said holding out a green warhead.

Cas took the candy and put it in his mouth. "All I taste is the molecules why is it so bad?"

"Well if you're human Cas it hurts your tongue and Sam hates it a lot." Said Dean.

Just then the shower shut off. The three of them all went quiet waiting for Sam to start brushing his teeth. They sat in silence for a few minutes and then they heard Sam turn on the sink. About a ten seconds later they heard Sam drop the toothbrush and he ran out.

"KATIE!" Sam shouted.

Katie and Dean were laughing their heads off while Cas was standing there very confused as he still did not understand the joke.

"Is that all you got kid?" Asked Sam.

"No I just thought I better start off small to get warmed up." Katie smirked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The next day Katie woke up first not wanting to be Sam's victim. She got out of bed and saw Cas had went to go get them food. She walked over to the bathroom door and pushed it open. When she did a big bucket of red slime dumped all over her. Sam jumped out of bed laughing his head off.

"I guess you caught me red handed." Sam said hold up his red stained hands.

"You couldn't come up with something more original?" She sneered.

"No I just thought I better start off small to get warmed up." Sam said mocking her from last night. "You might want to go shower before it turns your skin red." He laughed.

Katie looked over to Dean who was sitting on the couch with a look of sleepy humor on his face.

"Did you know about this?" Katie asked Dean.

"No, but you might want to take Sam's advice and shower that shit smells awful."

Katie stomped off to the shower and spent longer than usual in there trying to get the smell off of her. When she came out the goo was wiped up off the floor, which was good because there was no way in hell she was cleaning it up. She walked out to find the three dressed and ready to go. Cas tossed her a bagel and they left.

"Hey Katie, We decided the whole holy water thing isn't going to work. It isn't safe, the demon will know about you and will attack you. You're going to have to figure it out some other way." Said Dean as they left the room.

"Yeah I could see that." She said with her mouth full of bagel.

They arrive to the school yet again early. Katie yet again didn't know where to go so she wandered around the school trying to think of a way to get back at Sam. She passed a conference room where she could see Sam, Dean, and Cas stuck in a boring staff meeting. Seeing that Sam was out of the way for about an hour she ran to the teacher supply closet down the hall and grabbed all of the post it notes she could and ran to Sam's classroom. After about forty five minutes Katie stepped back and admired her work. Sam's room had been totally covered in post-its. She also got crafty and upgraded Sam's desk, his computer, keyboard, phone, and everything else was now cardboard. She used a sharpie to draw the keys and screens and used string to create cords.

Hearing the three walk down the hallway Katie closed the door to the room and hid in one of the cabinets along the wall. She left the door open slightly in order to see Sam's face. It was a bit of a disappointment for her. Sam mainly just started to laugh at it along with Dean, while Cas just looked very confused.

"I don't understand Sam, I thought that in your class the children have used fire. This room is made of paper how has it not been burned?" Said Cas.

"No Cas, it was a prank from Katie." Said Sam shaking his head. "you can come out now Katie."

Katie got to her feet came out of the cabinet.

"You couldn't think of anything more original." Said Sam and again mocking her.

Luckily Katie had planned for this and held up her hands in which she had taped post its she had colored red. "I guess you caught me red handed."

Sam laughed at this before he said "Well, it is a good thing we got that field day approved." turning to Dean, and still confused Cas.

An: Thank you so much if you reviewed they really keep up motivated. Please keep reviewing and please if you have any prank ideas please tell us because we have nothing but the basics if you haven't noticed. This chapter was really fluffy and empty and I promise that the plot will come in more. We are currently figuring out the climax and how we are going to get there which will most likely be in the next chapter so yeah. Ppppplllllleeeeaaaaasssssseeeee review it makes us really happy and creative! plus if the story starts to get weird and random dont worry, it will turn out hilarious!


	6. DANG IT GEORGE NOT AGAIN

*Time skip to Sunday before field day*

Katie decided that the best way to find out who the demon might be was to get close to the most popular girl in school. So here she was doing something she never wanted to do. Be a sterotypical "white" girl.

"So starbucks?" asked Katie.

"Of course! Nothing better than a little caffeine to get the blood pumping." replied Katie.

"You know what gets the blood pumping even better!" exclaimed Cassie.

The other two girls looked at her questioningly as they got their drinks.

Cassie leaned forward, "Alcohol!"

Katie spit out her white chocolate mocha all over Emily's shirt.

"DANG IT GEORGE NOT AGAIN!" Emily screamed.

Katie frantically threw a ton of napkins on Emily. Who in return gave her a look like "how is that supposed to help."

Katie gave a nervous chuckle, "Um who is George?"

"Its a long story. Basically he is accident prone. He is constantly falling down steps, out of trees, spilling things, basically anything that goes wrong people just say 'dang it George not again. said Cassie.

"Thats...great?" asked Katie.

Cassie nodded enthusiastically not realizing that Katie was being sarcastic.

"But we have a HUGE problem now guys." said Emily. "My shirt is totally stained and you spit your mocha on my phone while I was taking my starbucks selfie. #selfiesunday"

Katie rolled her eyes and got up to leave. She didnt care how badly they had to find the demon she was not about to take selfies. Starbucks was the farthest she was willing to go.

As she walked out with the other two girls trailing closely behind she got a call from Sam.

"Hey tell people about the field day and they need water and sunscreen and you know that shit."

"Ok mom uh I will."

"What? Oh you're with them now?"

"Yes love you too mom, ok I got it, yeah goodbye." Katie said then hung up the phone and turned to the other girls, "did you guys know there is a field day tomorrow?"

"Field day? isnt that some stupid little kid thing where you run around and get all sweaty?" asked Cassie.

Katie nodded.

"I know how we can spice it up!" Said Emily with an evil grin.

A grin way too mischevous for the so called "goody-two shoes popular girl."

"How so?" asked Katie.

"Simple." started Emily, "We will fill everyones waterbottles up with alcohol!"

"Are you sure that is a good idea? Wouldn't people start to puke?" Said Katie.

"Well at least it would be more interesting." Said Cassie agreeing with Emily.

"Well I will leave you guys to that. I need to get home my mom is freaking out about her uh car. She is really annoying about it a calls it baby. Bye see you tomorrow." Katie said as she turned and left.

Katie walked back to the hotel. When she walked in the door she screamed. Katie had walked right into a giant spider web. And Sam was sitting on the couch laughing his head off.

"That isn't funny I hate spiders."

"I know I called your father and he said you hate spiders, bats, and here is a the weird one goats."

"They are smelly, short and they have horns that could stab you."

"Actually yeah I could see that, but man this is going to be fun." Said Sam laughing.

"What are you going to do get a goat in the hotel room? Because, I don't think you will be able to get it pst the front desk." Said Katie brushing off the fake web.

"You would be surprised at what I can talk people into."

"Yeah I'll bet." Katie muttered sarcastically.

—

Field day!

"Eeeewwww it is so hot out I don't like it." Said Emily.

"I don't know maybe this could turn out fun." Said Katie.

"Naw son that is not possible."

People were starting to come out into the field for the day. Sam, Dean, and Cas were standing under a tree talking to each other quietly. They broke apart and called to everyone to come over.

"Ok," said Dean, "we are going to count off ones go with Sam, twos stay with me and Mr. Aframain." The kids all counted off and went over to thier team captian. "Great now just to lay down the rules the cone line is the barrier each team will have a side. Now as for hiding the flag you need to mak sure the flag is visible and can be accessed. Uh break."

Everyone broke apart and went off with thier team. Katie, Emily, and Cassie followed Sam and the rest if thier team over to the far side of the field.

"Ok guys," Sam said, "so are any of you fast runners for offense?" A few people raised thier hands. "Ok so then half of you can try to get the flag and the other half will try to catch people and break others out of jail. Sound good?" All of the kids nodded in agreement. "So then where should we hide then flag?"

One kid raised his hand and Sam called on him. "I can go put it up in the tree and make it so that you need to jump to reach it."

"I don't know if that is a good idea." Said Emily, "you see George is sort of accident prone and might fall."

"I will be fine I think I know how to climb six feet off the ground without falling." Said George.

"Ok then George go real fast but be careful." Said Sam. They all watched George run off to a tree and begin to climb. "So do we have everything covered?"

"No," said Emily looking at her nails, "we need a team name duh."

"Oh yeah like um-"

Cassie was cut short by a cry and then a thud. Everyone looked over and saw George crumpled up on the ground. That us when everyone in sync said "DANG IT GEORGE NOT AGAIN!"

hey everyone, I feel like I should explain the dang it George not a again thing. So I was in dc with a friend and we were really sleep deprived and all of a sudden she just said "did you know sometimes when sloths are climbing trees they grab one of their arms thinking it is a tree limb and then they let go with the other one to grab a branch the fall out of the tree and often to thier deaths." So then I responded "oh well it is a good thing they believe in reincarnation." Then she responded "yeah they do just imagine one falling out of a tree screaming dang it George not again bc he has died that way over and over." Like I said we were sleep deprived like extremely. Anyways sorry we haven't posted in a while see well school just ended and stuff was going on so yeah and then I had writers block and then my other writers were too lazy to look at it so yeah.

PLEASE REVIEW IT WILL MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MORE SINCE THE OTHERS HAVE GIVEN UP.


	7. Black Eyes and Vodka

Sam ran over to George who was still in a ball slightly shaking.

"George are you ok?" Sam Said.

George uncurled from his position and to Sam's relief was laughing.

"Yeah I am fine I just cut myself a little that is all." Laughed George. He ran back over to everyone. "I got the flag wrapped around a branch before I came down so we are good to go."

"We still don't have a team name." Emily pointed out as Sam walked back over. "It has to sound good we chant it."

"How about team Edward." Said one girl.

"Um naw son, it would be team Jacob." Said another.

"How about both of you shut the fuck up and we forget about the whole fucking name thing." Said George. "I did not fall out of a tree for a team named either of those things."

Everyone nodded in agreement with George. Sam blew his whistle which was returned by Deans.

"Ok guys remember the plan and go!" Yelled Sam.

The two teams played a game that lasted about an hour and a half. It was barely a game though, what happened was all the athletic people were running around while the girls sat in a corner and gossiped about who looked the best in the game. Katie sat with them itching to get up and run. She knew she could take the flag easily, but she also knew that Emily and the the other girls would think she was a freak if she showed any athletic ability at all.

"So when are we going to switch out the water bottles?" Katie asked Emily finally too bored to just sit and listen to the others conversation.

"Well I spent all last night filling bottles with it and my brother is going to drive them here soon. I told everyone who wouldn't rat us out to come to us for water. We just have to wait about uhhhh ten minutes." Emily said excitedly.

They sat in the grass for a few more minutes until Dean's team finally won. Dean shot Sam a cocky grin while Cas still looked hopelessly lost with this game. Katie wanted to laugh at Cas's expression it was a mixture of confusion and something like horror.

"Ok guys lunch break then we are having a water balloon fight." Yelled Dean.

Just as the teachers left Emily pulled Katie up quickly and whispered "He is here."

The girls went over to a black pick up truck (that looked extremely sketchy Katie thought to herself) and a boy who looked about sixteen with a little bit of a five o'clock shadow and red eyes and puffed nose like he had a cold, but Katie suspected other things were the cause of his appearances.

"I only brought about thirty in the back." the teen grunted. "Will that be enough or should i run back to get more?"

"I think thirty is fine. Then we can have a party later tonight." Said Emily all cheery.

"K, bye." Grunted the boy.

"So you're having a party tonight?" Cassie asked Emily excitedly.

"Yeah my parents aren't coming back until Thursday so we will be fine. My brain dead brother isn't going to care." Said Emily turning away and just for a second Katie saw Emily's eyes turn black.

"Uh, I will be right back." Said Katie turning and running off before anyone could respond. She ran over to Dean, Sam, and Cas. "It is Emily for sure now I saw her eyes change for a second."

"Are you sure?" Said Dean jumping to his feet.

"Yeah it was only for a second but I am sure."

"Ok do not do anything to make it seem like you know ok? Just act normal or whatever the hell you have been doing." Said Sam.

"Ok but, you guys should know everyone over there has vodka in their water bottles not water." Said Katie turning back and walking off.

"Is she serious? Those little idiots figured out how to sneak it passed us." Said Dean angrily walking over there.

"No Dean, you can't figure them out. They will know Katie told us and then she won't be able to talk to them anymore." Said Cas grabbing Dean's arm and holding him back.

"Dammit Cas! They are going to make her drink it too. Plus, if they get caught we get fired." Dean said.

"Cas is right, besides we got what we needed, confirmation on who the demon is. We won't need to come back here." Said Sam.

"Fine but if she pukes from the vodka I am not cleaning it up."

**An: **** Thank you sooooo much if you reviewed. We are almost finished with the story but it is highly unlikely that we will post next week bc of vacations so sorry! But please review I know that in the next chapter we plan on a really fun scene so thanks to everyone who has read really this just started out as a joke in class and we never expected people to read it! I am happy that you guys liked it! **


	8. Crash

Field day played out ok for the rest of the day. There were minor injuries when Sam or Dean were not paying attention, but mostly it turned out ok. The girls with the vodka were very bad at hiding it and it drove Dean crazy not being able to stop them. Katie did not drink that much until after school. Sam, Dean, and Cas had left her uneasily after the three o'clock bell. She stayed with Emily, and Cassie for about three hours and got quite drunk.

Katie left eventually and walked back to the hotel. When she came in the room all three boys just stared at her.

"Katie, are you ok? You don't look so good." Said Sam quickly walking over to her.

"I'm fine." She said slurring her words a bit.

"How much did you drink?" Asked Dean trying to stay calm.

"Not much just like f-f-f-." Katie never finished her sentence because she was interrupted by her vomiting on to Sam.

Sam looked at his ruined shirt disgustedly and then looked up. Dean stared for a minute and then burst out laughing. Cas stood next to Dean chuckling to himself quietly. Sam turned to Katie slowly just in time to see her begin to fall back. Cas flew over and caught her but not before she hit her head on the wall.

"Katie? Katie are you with us?" Dean asked patting her cheek lightly. "Hey Sammy get the first aid kit she hit her head on the wall and she is bleeding."

"Serves her right." Sam mumbled as he handed Dean the kit.

"Hey, I wanted to stop them but no we had to do it your way." Dean said, "oh dude you stink."

"Yeah that happens when your puked on." Sam said giving Dean his best bitch face.

"Sam I am not sure but I believe Katie has bested you in your war of pranks." Said Cas laying Katie on the bed with Dean.

"Shut up I am going to take a shower." Sam said angrily stomping off to the bathroom.

Sam stepped back out into the room a little bit later and sees Dean crashed of the couch and Cas was gone. He looked over to the bed Katie was on and saw her moving around in her sleep. He walked over to see what was wrong and saw she was waking up.

"Katie? Coming back to us you loser." Said Sam sitting down next to the bed.

"What- what time is it?" Katie said still slurring here words and choking down her bile.

"It is almost five." Sam said. "How much did you drink you loser."

"Five I need to go." Katie jumped up straight up and hit her head on Sam's out stretched hand and went back down. "Ow! Why did you do that shit burger."

"You aren't going anywhere not like this." Sam said.

"No you don't under stand I need to do this." Katie said making another attempted to sit up but again was hit by Sam's hand.

"What is so important that you need to go right now."

"I uh got to go to a party."

"Wow you're one of those drunks. No you are not going anywhere." Sam said. "Go back to sleep."

Katie woke up a little while later still intoxicated. She checked her phone seeing it was lite up. She had a text from Emily saying the party is still going on and that she can come pick Katie up if she can sneak out. Katie texted Emily back and said to come in ten minutes. Katie got up and quietly got dressed, which wasn't easy considering it was dark and what she could barely see was spinning.

Ten minutes later a small black smart car came speeding into the parking lot and ran over the curb and in the flowers. Emily pulled to a halt about half an inch away from Katie. Katie got in the car quickly and slammed the door shut.

"Dude are you drunk?" Katie asked.

"Nawssson. Immmf ine." Emily said and lazily waved her hand dismissing the accusation.

"Ok good because I need you totally good so we can drive to go graffiti the subway."

"Firstwe go tothe 'arty n get 'eople." Emily said.

Katie looked out the window and saw the car was taking up both lanes of the road and swerving constantly. In the distance she saw tail lights of a large semi truck.

"Emily, you're in the middle of the road. There is a car coming." Katie said lazily.

"On't worryi kno ow to drive ey go urn up on to that street." Emily slurred.

"Emily. EMILY GET OUT OF THE WAY. EMILY PLEASE." Katie said.

Katie grabbed the wheel and veered off the road but the end of the car hit the front of the truck. The car went flying off of the word into a mess of tangled tree limbs. The were hurtling down a hill when a car hit a fallen tree and flipped over and stopped.

Katie looked over and saw Emily unconscious hanging over the steering wheel her face was covered in blood. The front windshield was shattered and bloody. Outside she could barely see through the cracked windows.

Katie pulled out her phone and called the last person she would like to. As soon as Sam's number was dialed Katie went unconscious.

Sam woke up with his phone buzzing under his hand. Sam grunted and sat up lazily. He looked down at his phone and whipped his head over to the bed katie was passed out on. He saw it empty and grabbed his phone.

"Katie where the hell are you?" He yelled into the phone. "Katie? Katie what is going on? Katie!" Sam hung up the phone and turned to Dean. He flocked Dean on the throat causing him to cough himself awake. "Katie is gone and something is wrong."

"How the hell did she get out?" He said angerly. Throwing the blankets aside he quickly got dressed.

"I have no idea but we need to call Cas." San said getting his jacket from the chair in the corner of the room.

An: Plot is actually going only a few chapters left :( but I know that Emily being a demon was predictable but don't worry we have a plot twist coming so yaaaayyyyy! Thank you if you have reviewed and if you haven't please do.


	9. Win the battle but loose a soldier

Sam and Dean races out of their motel room and got into the impala as fast as they could. Dean saw skid marks from a car on the ground and figured that was his best bet at finding Katie. They followed the marks that showed up at every turn until they found the car.

"Oh my god, Dean call Cas I will call an ambulance." Sam said quickly pulling out his phone and running up to the turned over car.

He called and ambulance and they were on their way. Cas still had not answered Dean when he ran up next to Sam and cautiously climbed down to the car with him. Dean walked around to the drivers side while Sam went to the passenger side.

"Oh my god! Katie wake up please. Oh god, Katie please wake up." Sam said. He smashed the window and held her head. "Dean help me get her out of here." He yelled.

Dean ran over and saw Katie covered in blood and paused. "Oh god her dad is going to kill us."

They slowly and carefully pulled Katie out of the car. They barely got her out of the car before the ambulance and police pulled up. The lights were flashing everywhere making it hard to see but Sam and Dean could just barely make out the paramedics running up to get to the girls. They loaded Katie and Emily into the back of the ambulance. A cop came over to ask them what had happened to the girls. Sam and Dean explained an only slightly twisted version of the truth. When they were dismissed the two ran off to the impala and drove to the hospital. Sam called Katie's father who was on his way.

Once Sam and Dean got to the hospital they ran over the desk and were pointed to where Katie was taken. They sat outside of the room for about an hour when Cas finally came.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean said when he saw Cas appear.

"I had to take care of something." Cas said without any emotion.

Just then the doctor emerged from the room and came over to the three. "She is stable now and not too bad for that big of an accident. She has a mild concussion and her rib cage is cracked but overall she is fine and will be back to normal soon. We are just finishing up her stitches and you may see her soon." Said the doctor gently.

"What about Emily she was in the car with her is she going to be ok?" Asked Sam.

"I am afraid Emily received more injury as did that side of the car. We are doing everything we can but we aren't sure how she is going to recover." The he said more grimly. "When the nurse comes out of the room you may see her. I need to got check on Emily if you will excuse me." He said turning and walking away.

They sat back down and no one spoke until Emily's father Ron came running down the hall to them a few minutes later.

"Where is she? How bad is she?" Ron said worriedly.

"Don't worry," said Sam standing up. "She will be ok once we can get in the room Cas here is an angel and can heal her. She will be fine." Sam said and gestured to Cas.

The nurse came out of the room and allowed them in. They all rushed in. Ron came over to the bed Katie was lying in and started to stoke her hair. She was still unconscious and she stayed that way for all night but they all stayed and fell asleep in the small room. In the morning Ron had to leave to take care of the bills and insurance. Shortly after he left Dean had gone down to the small cafeteria to get some food leaving Sam and Cas in the room with Katie. Cas had healed her the night before and they were curently waiting for the medications to wear off. Katie began to wake up causing Sam to run over to her.

"Hey, you loser how are you feeling?" Sam said gently.

"F-fine where- what- the fuck?" Said Katie.

"You were being stupid and you got in a car with a drunk girl who was fourteen and did not know how to drive. Well at least I don't think she knows how to drive." Sam said.

"The demon, Emily where is she?" Katie said trying to sit up.

"Woah there you are still going to need rest. Don't worry you did your job, we can take it from here."

"In your dreams. I am finishing the job with you guys."

"I doubt that. Oh, and by the way you win." Sam said smiling.

"What are you talking about?"

"The pranks you win I give up. Besides it wouldn't be fair I can't prank a cripple."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean."

"It means you got hurt and even though Cas healed you, you're still weak and I can't hurt you more."

"That is total bull shit. You are just scared about how much I can kick you ass." Katie said cockily.

"Yeah sure what ever you say."

Just then a nurse walked into the room. "Hello all, I am afraid I bring bad news. Emily did not make it through the night. Her blood alcohol levels were too high for her to be alive driving the car. The fact that she was still alive in the crash is extraordinary." The nurse said solemnly. "I will leave you to grieve." She walked out of the room and bumped into Dean.

"Oh, excuse me." He said.

"Dean, if Emily is gone where is the demon. It was keeping Her alive it is gone if she is dead." Sam said to his brother.

"I don't know but I think it isn't going to let Katie off with just a few bruises. It must have realized you saw her eyes go black and tried to kill you in the crash." Said Dean.

"Well then where is the demon now?" Katie asked frustratedly.

"You think if we knew that we would still be here." Dean said.

Just then Katie's father walked back in the room. "Could you boys give me a minute alone with my daughter."

"Yeah, of course." Sam said as they all got up and left the room and closed the door behind them.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" He said gently sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"What is with the sweetie? You never call me that."

"Huh, we'll first time for everything. But this won't be the first time I try to kill you bitch." He said while his eyes turned black.

Katie screamed and tried to get up. She was too late the demon grabbed her and threw her at the wall.

Outside Sam, Dean, and Cas were sitting when they heard the noise from the room. The three of them ran in to find Katie curled into a ball against the wall.

"You son of a bitch." Dean yelled when he saw the demon.

Sam began it say an excorism but was thrown against the wall and choked. Dean continued the excorism from where Sam had left off. This time the demon just laughed.

"Uh oh your little chant isn't working." The demon laughed.

It threw Dean across the room and knocked him out.

Cas walked over to Katie and crouched down next to her. "The demon has done a spell locking him inside your father. It is the strongest binding spell there is. There is not a way to reverse is. I am so sorry Katie." Cas got back to his feet and slowly walked over to the demon.

"You wouldn't kill me. You would leave poor little Katie an orphan." The demon said viciously.

"I am sorry." Cas said then turned to Katie "you might want to look away."

Cas raised his hand and placed it on the demons forehead and a bright light came out of the man's face. Cas took his hand away and Ron's body fell to the ground smoking. Sam was released from the wall and he ran over to Katie. She was getting up screaming and trying to run over to her father. Sam grabbed her and pulled her out of the room.

"Don't look Katie just don't look." He said to her. "Cas, get Dean. We need to get out of here quickly." Cas nodded to him and Sam shut the door.

Sam quickly carried Katie out a service exit of the hospital and ran over to the impala. Where Cas and a newly awoken Dean were waiting. Katie was sobbing into Sam as he got into the back seat of the car with her. The others got in the car and they quickly drove off.

Dean pulled into the hotel parking lot and left the two in the back while he and Cas got everyone's stuff from the room. Dean and Cas quickly loaded everything in the car and climbed back in. The four of them sat in silence for a few hours before Dean spoke.

"Katie, we are driving back to our bunker and you are welcome to stay for as long as you want."

Katie slowly nodded and said "I have an aunt in Michigan I can call."

"Well you can stay with us for tonight and call her in the morning." Said Sam kindly.

They again drove in silence until they got to the bunker.

"Here Katie I can take you to your room." Said Sam walking down a hallway.

"So you guys have a bunker?" Katie asked shakily. "Why am I not surprised?"

Sam turned towards her and smiled and she gave him a weak smile in return. They reached a door that Sam opened and walked into.

"Well this is yours when ever you need it. Do you need anything?" Sam asked.

"No." Katie said. Sam turned to leave. "Wait, thank you." She said giving him a hug.

"Hey, your welcome. I am so sorry and if you ever want to talk just call me." He said leaving.

_ The end! :(_

An: ok that is it wow. So I hope everyone liked it! This was really fun to write um thank you if you reviewed or faved or followed. It really means a lot to us all and I am thinking about maybe doing another story where Katie comes back but I don't know. If I have time I will try it but may be not. Thank you!


End file.
